<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by greenpinkandbeige</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499717">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpinkandbeige/pseuds/greenpinkandbeige'>greenpinkandbeige</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, constructive criticism, inspired by TheTimeTraver24’s fic, this is my first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:39:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpinkandbeige/pseuds/greenpinkandbeige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico look through some past memories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/gifts">TheTimeTraveler24</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980619">An Old Photograph</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24">TheTimeTraveler24</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my first fic so please leave some constructive criticism int he comments below! I tried to add Star Wars references, but I’ve never seen the movies so I gave it my best shot. Thank you and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark-haired man stood in front of a wall filled with pictures. He studied each of them carefully. A blond-haired man stood next to him, yet he didn’t speak to him as his partner studied the photos. Finally, the dark-haired man spoke.<br/>
“It feels like a lifetime from the time we took these photos.”<br/>
The blonde snorted<br/>
“It feels like it’s been multiple lifetimes with all the Demi-god stuff we’ve had to dealt with”<br/>
“True, but it at lease wasn’t a bad as some other people”<br/>
They both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. With nothing left to do, he began to study the photos along with his husband.<br/>
The first photo was with Nico out in the strawberry fields before the Demeter cabin kicked them out. The day was absolutely radiant. The sun gleamed, the strawberries smelling invigorating, and they were at peace. Nico wore skinny black jeans with chains, a skeleton t-shirt, black sneakers, a designed hat with a skeleton Pegasus on it, and a sword hanging from his side. In that picture Will was alongside him with khakis shorts, a Bermuda T-shirt, a red flannel, flip-flops, and first-aid pack for emergencies. In the photo, Nico was scowling at Will, while Will playfully shoved him, however Nico had a twinkle in his eye that made him look amused. The photo was worn, but was still intact.<br/>
The second photo had ice cream stains around the edges where Will had held it. In the picture, the pair had ice cream all over them. They had gone to a ice-cream shop, but forgot that it was in the middle of summer, so their ice cream melted quickly. It had become a mess quickly, and Will could recall mint ice cream melted onto his hands, while Nico had chocolate chip ice-cream smeared across his face, looking adorably confused and flustered.<br/>
The third photo was worn and had both of them in the infirmary. Nico had an especially difficult quest to complete for his father and had deeply cut wounds on his arms and legs. Nico sat up on an infirmary bed as Will took special care to heal his wounds and feed him ambrosia. Will remembered feeling worried since Nico came back a couple days after his assumed re and hadn’t contacted Will during that time. He was relieved when he came back, although he didn’t show it because after the picture was taken, Will had taken to scold him while Nico had a annoyed, yet amused expression on his face.<br/>
The fourth photo was slightly worn had Will and Nico standing on Half Blood Hill as Nico was in one knee and presented a box to Will, with a smile on his face. Will had two hands to his mouth and tears glimmering in his eyes as he positively beamed at Nico.<br/>
The final photo was taken recently and had Will and Nico in front of a chapel. They were both grinning at the camerawoman as they held hands. Flowers and confetti were all around the air and anyone could clearly tell they were in love. Nico, had a black suit with golden trim and a yellow sunflower on his lapel. Will had a white suit with black stitching and a asphodel flower. In the corner of this image if you squinted, you could see two figures. One was a pale, dark haired man, with similarities to Nico, and had a slight smile on his face. The other was a grinning, sunny older version of Will.<br/>
Will smiled fondly at the memories he had taken when Nico spoke<br/>
“We didn't realize we were making memories, we just knew we were having fun.”<br/>
Will chuckled at the quote<br/>
“You can’t stop the change, any more than you can stop the suns from setting.” Also, Winnie the Pooh?”<br/>
Nico shrugged<br/>
“I find your lack of faith disturbing.”<br/>
Will beamed at Nico<br/>
“I knew you were a Star Wars fan!”<br/>
Nico rolled his eyes<br/>
“No, I’m not. I’ve just picked up on all of you nerdy Star Wars lingo. Myth-O-Magic is way cooler.”<br/>
Will’s smile became mischievous<br/>
“We’ll see about that after re-watching every Star Wars movie!”<br/>
Will ran off in the direction of the living room.<br/>
Nico sighed as he jogged to find his nerdy husband and his phone for delivery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>